Cruel despedida
by fangirlx.x
Summary: — ¿Estás segura? No lo estaba, pero su sangre ardía y verlo no ayudó. Lo sucedido un rato atrás se hizo presente, su piel exigía sentir sus caricias y sus labios pedían a gritos besar su boca. —Estoy aquí ¿no? —Sí— dijo cerrando con seguro —No creí que vinieras. Oneshot Rivaille y Mikasa.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Rivaille y Mikasa. **Implica a Eren enamorado de Rivaille. **

**SPOILER: **Ninguno.

* * *

**Cruel despedida.**

**.**

**.**

Casi todas las tropas celebraban el regreso exitoso de las fuerzas de reconocimiento. Para bienestar de la humanidad, varias victorias habían sido logradas. Mikasa ni siquiera lo buscó en la mesa de su escuadrón, sabía que él no estaría en la fiesta.

Se alejó y caminó casi veinte minutos. Luego comenzó a subir la empinada cuesta donde sabía lo encontraría. Pronto llegó y estaba tal como pensaba, frente a la tumba tomando vino. Dejó de verlo y se enfocó en la lápida.

Rememoró su historia, cómo terminaron todos en aquella situación.

Eren había estado con fiebre, ella y Armin se turnaban para cuidarlo. En medio de sus delirios, le confesó lo que sentía por Rivaille. Recordaba su sorpresa y su dolor. Eren no recordaba lo que le dijo después y ella no lo mencionó.

Los observaba interactuar, se daba cuenta que Rivaille parecía no estar al tanto de los sentimientos del chico.

Por el contrario, concentrada en mirarlo para adivinar sus sentimientos por Eren, notó con qué frecuencia el soldado la miraba.

Al principio aquello la confundió, y desviaba la mirada cuando él la atrapaba viéndolo. Un día se animó a mantener el contacto visual. Rivaille no dejó de mirarla, no sabía por cuánto tiempo se mantuvo el duelo de miradas hasta que Armin la llamó.

La misma situación se presentó en otras ocasiones. Incluso una vez se encontraron en la sala de armas, ni siquiera entendió cómo ni porque, pero estaban acercándose, hasta que las puertas se abrieron y varios chicos entraron.

Se volvió consciente del soldado, la forma en que siempre lucía esa expresión fría, como las personas parecían abrirle paso a pesar de su altura, el respeto que le tenían era casi palpable.

No podía entender como Eren no se daba cuenta que el hombre no lo veía de la misma forma. Estaba segura que Rivaille creía que lo de Eren era pura admiración.

Decidió enfrentar a Eren y decirle lo que pensaba, no con intención de dañarlo, si él iba en serio, aunque no le gustara, iba a tener que ser más claro.

—Eren— dijo sin saber cómo empezar —He notado algo en el sargento Rivaille.

—Cállate Mikasa.

— ¿Qué? Espera…

—Vete, no quiero escucharte.

La vio de tal manera que en su pecho el dolor que se disparó, fue como el de una puñalada.

Se fue.

Se alejó corriendo al campo en medio de la lluvia. Se detuvo bajo un árbol, abrazándose a sí misma. Tenía frío y su bufanda quedo olvidada en su cuarto. Aunque mojada no serviría de mucho.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se giró sorprendida por no oírlo llegar. El soldado llevaba la capucha y la miraba serio.

—Quería caminar, señor.

— ¿Bajo la lluvia?

Ella detestaba la lluvia, le traía malos recuerdos.

—Sí— mintió.

—Ponte esto entonces— le lanzó una capa y ella la atrapó por reflejo.

—Gracias.

Él no se movió y se preguntó cuándo tiempo se quedaría ahí. Estaba empezando a ponerse incómoda.

—No estás llorando ¿verdad?

Se sorprendió viéndolo algo extrañada.

—No— desvió la mirada.

Ella no lloraba, rara vez lo hacía, pero que él le preguntara y la mirara como lo hacía empezaba a hacerla sentir… ¿nerviosa? No, molesta, eso, debía molestarse.

El hombre la tomó del mentón haciéndola mirarlo, estaba tan sorprendida que no se apartó. Él la soltó cuando se aseguró que no lloraba.

—No deberías quedarte mucho— dijo alejándose.

Mikasa frunció el ceño, todo era culpa de él, que Eren le gritara fue sólo por mencionar su nombre.

— ¿Qué le importa? — Que ella estuviera dolida era su culpa.

Rivaille alzó una ceja acercándose a ella, la chica no retrocedió, al contrario lo miraba desafiante, él no la intimidaba. Rivaille no podía decir cuánto le gustaba esa parte de la muchacha. Cuando estuvo frente a ella alzó una mano.

Mikasa se preparó para devolver el golpe si se atrevía a golpearla.

Con delicadeza Rivaille acarició su mejilla. Sus ojos negros la capturaron, un cosquilleo recorrió su rostro, y a pesar de verlo hacía bajo sin saberlo, ella misma se inclinaba hacia él.

El hombre la tomó del cuello, ahora con ferocidad y la acercó besándola.

Todo el buen juicio de Mikasa le decía que se apartara. No lo hizo, respondió con ímpetu dejándose llevar, preguntándose que amaba tanto Eren en ese hombre. Dándose cuenta que una parte de ella llevaba tiempo pensando en ello.

A empujones llegaron al árbol, y sin estar segura de cómo Mikasa acabo a horcajadas sobre el hombre, sentados en el suelo húmedo, apoyados en el tronco del árbol.

No entendía de dónde salía tanta pasión o cómo sus labios sabían como moverse, como su lengua parecía una experta respondiendo la caricia del soldado. O como su piel se erizaba ante las caricias que experimentaba su cuerpo. Ni siquiera supo cuánto pasaron explorándose hasta que él reaccionó.

—Basta— dijo el soldadol girando y dejándola sentada en el suelo. —No voy a tomarte en medio del campo.

Mikasa se sonrojó con tal fuerza que Rivaille reprimió una sonrisa. Se levantó aparentando tranquilidad.

—Sabes dónde encontrarme.

Se marchó dejándola aturdida.

¿Qué había hecho?

Volvió después cuando la lluvia amainó, cuando su cabeza se enfrió. Ella no iría a buscarlo, estaba loco y ella lo estuvo también por un momento.

Entró y se duchó, se puso ropa sencilla y salió al pasillo. Eren estaba ahí y en cuanto la vio se dio la vuelta y se marchó. En vez de dolerle, le molesto. La sangre subió a su cabeza, se giró en redondo y caminó por los pasillos con paso seguro, subió a una de las torres y golpeó dos veces la puerta.

Rivaille abrió y la dejó entrar. Cuando ingreso él la observó con cuidado.

— ¿Estás segura?

No lo estaba, pero su sangre ardía y verlo no ayudó. Lo sucedido un rato atrás se hizo presente, su piel exigía sentir sus caricias y sus labios pedían a gritos besar su boca. —Estoy aquí ¿no?

—Sí— dijo cerrando con seguro —No creí que vinieras.

Fue capturada de nuevo por su mirada y antes de darse cuenta ya no había vuelta atrás. Y en ese momento, Mikasa no quería volver.

Sus encuentros se volvieron frecuentes, pocas veces él iba a su cuarto. Era mejor el suyo en la torre para su tipo de encuentros, eran ruidosos y no sabía cómo explicar si su cama también colapsaba misteriosamente, como sucedió con la del sargento.

Eren tras unos días molesto volvió a ser el mismo, ella empezó a sentirse culpable. Sin embargo no se detuvo, al contrario se veían casi a diario si era posible.

Fue meses después, cuando en una peligrosa misión los separaron que la desgracia aconteció.

Mikasa estaba desesperada pues fue asignada en otro frente, no estaría con ellos.

—Te necesitamos aquí— dijo Hanji —Ellos no sobrevivirán si tu no cumples con tu labor en este lado.

Antes de marcharse lo alcanzó subiendo las gradas, lo detuvo y lo miró angustiada.

—Tráelo de vuelta. No dejes que muera.

Rivaille la miró impasible, pocas veces había visto otra expresión en él. Y secretamente guardaba en su mente esos momentos.

—Haré todo lo posible— Se inclinó y besó su frente.

Estuvo nerviosa en cada momento, pero logró hacer lo que se esperaba de ella. Horas después, Eren había regresado cabalgando, la misión se cumplió con éxito. Todos ajustaban la mirada a lo lejos en busca de un segundo jinete y su corcel.

Mikasa fue la primera en notarlo, el bulto que venía con Eren en el caballo.

Había corrido a su encuentro y fue la primera en ver el cadáver. No lloró, Eren lloraba, ella no lo hizo.

—Dijo... dijo que yo debía regresar a toda costa. Me salvó.

Nadie supo jamás lo que había sucedido entre los dos, en el entierro muchos lloraron, pero ella no pudo. Las lágrimas no vinieron.

Ahora frente a su tumba, Eren por fin notaba su presencia y se levantaba.

—Brindaba por la victoria.

Ella asintió en silencio. En ese lugar nunca podía ver a Eren a los ojos.

El chico se detuvo observándola, sentía su mirada sobre ella aunque no lo viera.

—Mikasa— la llamó — ¿Lo amaste?

El asombro se plasmó en su rostro, alzó el rostro mirándolo por la sorpresa. Su amigo la veía con dolor, y luego con agria burla.

— ¿Esperabas que no lo notara? Desde el momento en que me dijiste que notaste algo en el sargento, supe que comprendiste que él te amaba.

— ¿Qué?

—Por eso te grité ese día. No quería escuchar que lo sabías o que le correspondías. Pero lo note días después, sus miradas y te veía salir a escondidas.

Mikasa abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, pues no sabía que responder. Eso no era lo que había querido decir por aquel tiempo, pero lo realmente importante era que Eren lo sabía. Lo supo todo el tiempo.

— ¿Me odias? — había tenido lo que él quería. Se lo había robado.

—No— se le acercó —Sólo quiero saberlo, no lloraste su muerte, casi no lo visitas. ¿Lo amaste?

Mikasa se mordió el labio inferior.

_Tráelo de vuelta. No dejes que muera. _

¿Cuántas veces esas palabras la torturaron? ¿Cuántas veces su mente pensó en otras?

¿Por qué no dijo "regresen ambos"? ¿Por qué no le pidió que no muriera?

¿Cuántas veces deseo haberlo besado una última vez?

Su labio dolió por lo fuerte que lo mordía.

—Entiendo— dijo Eren pasando a su lado —Me alegra que lo amaras.

Entonces Mikasa notó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, el llanto desolado que surgió después de tanto. Se acercó a la tumba y dejó que todo su dolor saliera.

Porque cada día desde que se fue, su mente siempre revivía las caricias del soldado, su cuerpo extrañaba su calor, cerraba los ojos y veía su mirada.

Sí, admitía al fin, lo había amado, aun lo hacía y probablemente lo seguiría haciendo.

Sonrió entre lágrimas ante aquella certeza, acarició despacio la lápida.

El amor que sentía la acompañaría por siempre, viviría de sus recuerdos porque una parte de él se quedó con ella.

* * *

.

.

Hola, aquí tienen un Rivaille y Mikasa.

Primero que todo, espero me perdonen por haber matado al sargento. Cada célula de mi cuerpo se revelaba en contra, pero así quedó al final.

Iba a ser un corto, sin embargo cuando acabe me quedo largo para Historias de soldados. Espero les guste dentro de lo posible y no me odien XD

Muchas gracias a quienes lean y se animen a dejar un comentario.

¡Saludos!

PD: Prometo escribir algo más alegre o al menos con un final menos... trágico más adelante.

PD2: Dark Moon 00 espero te guste


End file.
